


The Living Dead

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Heroes 3.04.

When Matt kisses Daphne, he doesn't think about Mohinder. When she slips closer, laughing, he doesn't see another smile. Doesn't feel a slower hand in place of the quicksilver touch unfastening buttons and pulling down zippers.

Doesn't feel the rasp of scales where there's only smooth skin.

Not at all.

*

When she runs away, laughing, and he doesn't catch her, Daphne isn't surprised. She doesn't dart, lightning fast, around the apartment, halfway expecting him to stop time and be waiting. She doesn't catch a glimpse of Matt and see a shorter figure in his place.

She's not holding her breath, waiting for the world to slow down.

Not at all.

*

He doesn't leave the loft. Not anymore. Venturing outside the apartment is fraught with danger. Neither side has any tolerance for him. He can't pass, can't pretend he isn't something other than what he is.

Mohinder laughs; a rough, rasping sound. Broken glass on sandpaper. What he's become is the truest irony of all. They look at him and see a monster, but not the monster he truly is.

He's the man who destroyed their lives, but not before destroying his own.

*

They really did love each other once. Molly thinks, maybe, they still do. When they're not fighting, when nothing's happened, when they stop thinking about everything else (she doesn't think about Mohinder and Mr. Nakamura. She _doesn't_.) they act like it. Sometimes, when Matt cooks dinner – Daphne loses patience and burns _everything_ \- and Molly's watching Daniella, Daphne will watch Matt. They'll stand at the stove, Daphne leaning against him with her cheek on his back while Matt hums.

It's not that they don't care, but Molly knows that doesn't change it. Everything is still falling apart.

She closes her eyes, rocking Daniella in her arms. Mohinder's still there, lurking in the shadows.

She thinks that he can fix it. After everything that's happened, she doesn't think he wants to.

She hates him a little bit for that. Sometimes, she thinks she might hate them all.

Molly wants to go home.


End file.
